<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>☀ by Snurvystar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756399">☀</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snurvystar/pseuds/Snurvystar'>Snurvystar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snurvystar/pseuds/Snurvystar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The backstory of my main oc, Sun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The beginning...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This might be bad since it's my first fanfic and I'm a swede. This fanfic is about Sun, the sister of Frisk. It's about how undertale began and what happened afterwards. K, bye. Sorry if I wasted your time... ☀</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all begun one day, birds were singing, flowers were blooming. On days like these, things seemed too good to be true. Sometimes, they weren't. Sometimes, they were...</p>
<p>Sun went home with two of her best friends from school, Peter and Simon. They were chatting and everything was normal.</p>
<p>After they had went inside and done nothing for a few hours, Sun had a bad feeling something wasn't right. She told Peter and Simon she was heading outside for a minute. When she opened the door it was as though months had passed by. </p>
<p>Even though it was midsummer, the temperature had for some reason dropped so low she could see her own breath hanging like mist in the air.</p>
<p>She suddenly felt an impulse of running away from the house. And just as she reached the end of the street the house she had been in five minutes ago exploded. </p>
<p>Simon and Peter died that day.</p>
<p>In school her other best friend Nina begun ignoring her and hanging out with the "popular" kids.</p>
<p>She became the loner of the school. On top of that, the only people who went to Simon and Peters funeral were their parents, Sun and her sister, Frisk.</p>
<p>Suns brother, Carter went to college. She begun going to the library with her sister, Frisk every Thursday. They read old tales about monsters, other self aware creatures who had lived on earth long ago.</p>
<p>One day, they found a book about the war between humans and monsters. </p>
<p>Some rude humans thought nature was unfair by giving monsters so many perks that humans didn't get. They didn't know their soul was stronger than a monsters. They declared war. Since there were so many humans and so few monsters, the humans were victorious.</p>
<p>The monsters were sealed underground with a spell. It is said that the location is close to this city.</p>
<p>Frisk of course got mad at the humans, so Sun had to tell her not all humans were bad quite often.</p>
<p>Even though life was quite hard, Sun kept going. Nina begun bullying her and copying her outfits and calling them her own to get a reason to bully Sun more. But it didn't really matter for Sun. She was FINE. They weren't talking about her but about what she WORE. And that's the reason everything was good.</p>
<p>Until the day Suns mom died...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. MORE death...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh no, DEATH.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I've been working on the 6 prophets... Heh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coming soon...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ty for reading, peace out!</p><p>//Sun ❤️</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for bothering you with my ideas... ;&gt;; 😹 </p>
<p>Wow and the title is INCREADIBLE! Just a sun emoji... Kill me! ☀</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>